Selim Bradley
Selim Bradley is the adopted son of King Fuehrer Bradley and a secondary character in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Depending on the incarnation, Selim may be an honest and pure child at heart, with no sorts of connection to the Homunculi, regarding the 2003 series, or the hidden identity of the 2009's version of the Homonculus, Pride. The page is, only, devoted to Selim's personality, and not Pride's itself. The Brotherhood portrayal is mostly featured in both Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and Non-Disney Villains Tournament, though several pics of Selim's version from the 2003 anime series are featured in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A Visit from a Stranger During the events of the third war, King Fuehrer Bradley, Selim's father and the alias of Wrath, joins Frollo's empire in France. The mysterious personality of the Homunculus, leads one of Frollo's top generals, Governor Ratcliffe to investigate the home of Fuehrer Bradley. Though not meeting him in person, he is instead greeted by Mrs. Bradley and Selim. Even though, Selim proclaims the superiority of the governor, Ratcliffe doesn't concern about Selim's ideologies. A servant of Bradley's house then sends Selim to sleep, due to his health conditions. A Secret Revealed It is revealed, that Selim's true nature is no one else, than the manipulator of the Homunculus, Pride. Having successfully tricked his family, Pride meets again Ratcliffe in a shady place, revealing his true colours. Pride then exclaims to Ratcliffe, that he would stalk him for the time being. Non-Disney Villains Tournament A Cunning Trap In this war, Pride reveals to fellow Homunculus, Envy, his ultimate trap. The two would hide their nature, by luring several agents of the Iscariot Organization. With Van Pelt captured, Pride has Envy disguised as Wrath, to combat the fellow friends of Pelt, the Colonel and Javert. According to the plan, Pride would disguise himself, as the kind and loveable kid, Selim Bradley, in order to confuse the two agents. In the midst of the fight, Selim reveals to Envy a magical skull, that it would reveal the Homunculus' weaknesses. As part of Pride's scheme, Envy chockes Selim to death. The Colonel then shoots at some vats of flammable chemicals, near the disguised Homunculus, burning it alive, while Javert melts the skull, in hopes to finish him off. While the Iscariot agents celebrate for their victory, Selim reveals his true nature, as he unleashes several shadows, capturing the two members, while Envy reverts to it's normal form. A Family Reunion In order to hide their actions and proceed Father's plans, Pride disguises himself, as Selim Bradley, and, along with his adopted mother, Mrs. Bradley, saves King Fuehrer Bradley, the alias of Wrath, from a nearly fatal end to Alexander Anderson. The three of them take exit happily Anderson's headquarters, much to Anderson's annoyance. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Characters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Seven Homunculi Category:Amestrian forces Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Charles zi Britannia Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Child Villains Category:Brittney Karbowski